


Cravings

by peacepen



Series: Wittenberg Time [4]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Depression, Drowning, Gen, Suicidal Ideation, or lighthearted, this fits more with autumn than the roommate, this is not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacepen/pseuds/peacepen
Summary: Stupid.Stupid of him to think he’d get away with it, especially around someone else. Horatio was the only man he trusted, and he always gave Hamlet what he wanted, but everyone has their limits.Horatio obviously had some issue with Hamlet dying.Most people did.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Again just please uhm heed the tags for attempted suicide, suicidal ideation and depression. ILY, this is unbetaed bc I wasn't going to force Megan to read it. I cracked this out pretty quickly, it might get a follow up. who knows tho lol

_ It didn’t work. _

Hamlet gave a wet, grating cough, and relaxed against the pavement with a groan. He’d walked into the pool on a whim, held himself under for as long as he could before Horatio forced him above the water. Something in him pulled him to do it, called that this was it. He had to go and he had to go right then. _Stupid. _Stupid of him to think he’d get away with it, especially around someone else. Horatio was the only man he trusted, and he always gave Hamlet what he wanted, but everyone has their limits.

Horatio obviously had some issue with Hamlet dying.

Most people did.

He glanced at Horatio beside him, fretting over Hamlet. He imagined he looked like quite a mess, a soaked, tired body and a frowning face.

_ <strike> I’m sick,</strike>_

<strike> _ I’m dying and now I look the part._ </strike>

_ **Stop it. **_

He berated himself. He just needed to ignore thoughts like that, simply stop having them. It hadn’t worked. _One chance to satisfy the cravings and that was it. _There was no reason for him to sit here in his wet clothes and wallow. It struck him that he was in a quite public place, dripping next to someone speaking rapidly. He had to get up and get home, before someone saw. If any of these details leaked, it would be a whole mess.

If he’d succeeded, he wouldn’t have to see the aftermath.

But a living person has obligations.

Another cough shook his frame, and he turned again to Horatio.

“Would you get me a towel, please?”

Horatio looked surprised to hear from him. How long had he been out of the water in silence?

“Hamlet, Jesus fucking Christ. You’re not… You’re not okay, we need to go to the hospital, we need to call your mom-“

Hamlet mentally pleaded with Horatio to _pull it together. _If they kept talking about it, they brought in Gertrude, they’d have to face it. Have to face the failure that made him. The failure to drown and the failure to prevent himself from craving the drowning. A prince hasn’t need of selfish cravings. “A towel will do, Horatio,” He croaked, in an effort to quiet his friend.

“You… I…” Horatio sputtered. He couldn’t ignore this wish, as it didn’t directly put Hamlet in danger.

Hamlet began again, steadying his voice. “I’m starting to get a headache-”

“Because you tried to drown yourself.” Horatio did the interrupting now, desperately pulling for Hamlet to have some kind of logical reaction. 

“Because I’m tired of talking!” Even Horatio could be so _frustrating. _Hamlet fixed him with an icy glare, “And if you keep talking so loud, someone is going to hear you. Which would be _bad. _Fetch a towel.” His words were definitive and cold, laced with a command to _fetch the towel or else. _

And of course, Horatio obeyed.

Hamlet toweled down in silence. They quietly made the walk back to his room, the halls of Elsinore empty with the night. He could feel Horatio watching him carefully, could see how desperately he wanted to talk. He could practically hear the ‘This isn’t healthy, we need to talk to your parents’ already. He didn’t need it. Hamlet closed the door to his bedroom after a quick Goodnight.

They don’t talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Musicalfucker 
> 
> shoot me some prompts 
> 
> take care of yourself


End file.
